Rescued Identity
by Samantha J
Summary: an AU version of the episode “The Outsider” and how things could have gone differently. Marissa decides to go the party and Ryan gets into an uncomfortable situation. (Spoilers for Episode 5)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or situations from The O.C. and no copywrite infringements are intended. 

_'Rescued Identity' by Samantha J._

Summary: an AU version of the episode "The Outsider" and how things could have gone differently. Marissa decides to go the party and Ryan gets into an uncomfortable situation. (Spoilers for Episode 5)__

A/N: I didn't really want to start any fics until the season was over, but I had an idea for an AU of the fifth episode, so this doesn't have anything to do with any of the episodes after that one. 

_________________________________________________________

            "Thanks… for the ride." Ryan said uncomfortably, unbuckling his seat belt. His hair was still damp and stuck up oddly in the front. Across from him, in the driver's seat, Marissa tucked her hair behind her ear and ran her hands over the steering wheel. 

"No problem."

"Are you going to come in?" Ryan asked, opening the door and turning around to face her. She shook her head mutely.

"I'll be back soon," he said, jumping to his feet and heading off to the brightly lit house, where loud music and voices radiated in her direction.

Slumping down in her seat, Marissa sighed, watching him leave.

Inside, it was not peaceful.

"Hi…Donnie." Ryan said, coming across two people glaring at each other in the living room. Luke glanced at him as he ran up and clasped hands with his friend. 

"Sup, Ryan." 

"Shoulda figured this chump was a friend of yours, why don't you just take him back to the trailer park." Luke cut in.

"We should go." Seth said, suddenly appearing out of the crowd which had drawn back to watch. 

"What'd you say to me?" Donnie said incredulously, advancing behind Ryan's back. They stood glaring at each other for a moment.

"Alright. Lets go!" Luke shoved Donnie back abruptly. Ryan tried to get in between them, and was suddenly shoved backwards as Donnie reached into his jeans and pulled out a gun.

"What's up now? Who's the tough guy now?" Donnie asked, pointing the gun threateningly in Luke's face. Luke backed up hastily, hands raised in defense. 

Ryan watched, uneasy, as the situation spun out of control. People screamed, running out the door, or gasped, shocked, backing up into the corners of the room.

"How much you hate this kid, Ryan?" Donnie asked, turning slightly. "The way he talks to you, like you're trash?" Ryan breathed hard, silent. "What about you, Seth?"

Seth had moved protectively in front of Summer, and he blinked in surprise. "Uh- yeah, he's definitely flawed."

Luke took another step back. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry!" he said quickly.

"Look at the _role _reversal, now, huh?" Donnie said with satisfaction. "Who's the _bitch, huh?!"_

"You scared him," Ryan tried to get control again. "Put it down, all right."

"I'm just trying to have a good time, you know what I'm saying." Donnie answered self-assuredly. "I'm just trying to have _fun_ at this party." He turned even further to address the people behind him. "You having fun?" he asked his friends. They cheered back.

Ryan decided to take the moment to grab the gun out of Donnie's hand. He took a quick step forward, but an iron hand closed over his arm. Ryan whipped his head around, surprised, at one of the guys Donnie had spoken with. Ryan hadn't even seen him there.

The guy had spiked hair and bad skin, and his eyes were dark and piercing. He knew what Ryan was about, and glared angrily, pulling him back. Ryan relaxed, seeing a fight brewing. And with the gun, it was guaranteed not to be pretty. Startled, Donnie turned back. "Hey man, Ryan's cool."

"Dude, put the gun down." Ryan insisted. 

Donnie's eyes flicked back and forth from Ryan, held immobile in front of him, and Luke, backed up against a striped couch. "Let's go," he said, the point of his gun drifting downwards. "This isn't fun any more." They all went for the door, and Ryan was let go with a little shove. Suddenly, Donnie pulled the trigger. 

Summer let out a shrill scream, grabbing a hold of Seth's outstretched arm, and everybody ducked. There was a loud crash and glass shattered, flying across the room as the bullet went through the window. Donnie looked a bit surprised, but he tucked the gun away, saying aggressively. "_That_ was a warning." He glared hard at Luke before turning for the door. Luke's legs gave out and he sat on the couch. The room went into motion again suddenly and Ryan found himself at Donnie's right elbow.  Donnie looked up, eyes dark and hooded.

"Bye." He said shortly, and he and his friends disappeared into the dark. The one with the bad skin sent a glare back in his direction as they went up the street.

Ryan looked around wildly, finding himself short of breath. Quickly he shook his head, shaking bits of glass out of his tousled hair. Where was Seth? He stepped back into the house, which had vacated within the seconds he had been gone. Luke was still on the couch, but Seth was nowhere to be seen.

Back outside, Ryan took long strides across the long stone walkway, down to the street. People were all leaving, and heading down at the same time chaotically. There was a large gap, and across the street he could see Marissa had gotten out of her car. She looked around for him, and as he appeared out of the fray she called across. "What happened?"

Glancing back for Seth, Ryan jogged across the silent street. Suddenly there was a squeal of tires, and he looked up as a black car appeared, lights blinking on. It hit Ryan on the left side, and the impact threw him back several feet onto his back. He grunted, blinking. The bright headlights seared his eyes as they rolled wildly. He squeezed them shut, listening to the sounds around him.

Marissa screamed. Somewhere close by, a car door slammed. Squinting up, Donnie's face materialized, looking stunned. Somebody brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"…sorry, man, are you okay?"

"Ryan!"

"… call an ambulance!"

-tbc-


	2. Chapter Two

_'Rescued Identity' by Samantha J._

Summary: an AU version of the episode "The Outsider" and how things could have gone differently. Marissa decides to go the party and Ryan gets into an uncomfortable situation. (Spoilers for Episode 5)__

A/N: Heh. Cliffhanger. Please review- I hate doing short chapters, but I have decided for this fic that I will put it up as I write it (day by day) when I usually set my chapters. This is more of an update than a chapter, really.

_________________________________________________________

Ryan removed the hands from his shoulders. He tried to protest, but he couldn't breathe, let alone talk. He wheezed something, seeing Marissa look down, troubled. 

"What?" 

He pulled at her arm, and she leaned over. "No ambulance."

Worry lines appeared on her forehead. She opened her mouth but he interrupted, saying louder and clearly, "No ambulance, I'm fine." He pushed himself up to a sitting position. Ryan kept his face stony as pain seared up his side, burning in his lungs. Marissa turned blurry.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? I hit you pretty hard." Donnie squatted at his side. The headlights finally turned off as somebody turned the car engine off, and Ryan could see. A couple people had halted, but most, seeing Donnie, hadn't waited around to see what had happened. 

Donnie said something. Ryan blinked, trying to figure out what he had said.

"No, I've got him." Marissa said, gesturing to her car. Donnie glanced at it briefly. Ryan was short of breath but he heaved himself to his feet. I'm probably fine, he told himself. I can deal. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. See ya around." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Donne got in his car looking unnerved and they drove away. "Ryan I think we should at least go-"

"I'm fine." He insisted. "Let's go." The passenger door was close; he grabbed it, getting inside. A moment later Marissa had gone around and gotten in the driver's side, sticking the key into the ignition. 

"What about Seth?"

"He'll be fine, let's just go." Ryan blurted, struggling with his seat-belt. He felt guilty about leaving Seth, but home seemed like a quiet haven compared to this dark, mind-numbing chaos.

 He didn't need to go to the hospital, he wasn't injured. Ryan _hated _hospitals. 

Ryan sneered to himself. Bad smells, weird, blank and cheery people. Pain was usually involved. It was no big deal, really, he had landed there several times when he was younger, resulting from some bad 'falls'. But when you get in a bad fight or got jumped or beaten, then it's best just to go home and ride it out. This was the practically the same thing, right? He'd been worse. 

Marissa navigated through the streets of Newport, glancing anxiously over at Ryan. He was silent and glassy eyed, staring out the window. They pulled up in front of the Cohen's house. She stepped out of the car, peering around. Walking around, she opened the door for him as he was unresponsive. 

"Nobody's here." 

"Kirsten is gone at that 'yogilates' thing with your mom, she shouldn't be back for a couple hours." Ryan said dully, shrugging. "Sandy's probably just out… or he could be working."

She nodded, biting her lip. "My dad's not here either, he doesn't leave the house much anymore. I wonder where he could have…" Not bothering to finish, she took a firm hold on Ryan's arm to pull him to his feet. Arms wrapped around each other, they walked up to the Cohen house. 

Inside, Ryan went for the couch, letting out a deep sigh as he sunk deep into the cushions. A moment of hesitation went unnoticed as Marissa looked around the room, finally taking a seat next to him.

-tbc-


End file.
